


April Fools (Like me)

by HSKELLI



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lowercase, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, My First AO3 Post, Teen Romance, This Is STUPID, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSKELLI/pseuds/HSKELLI
Summary: "hi, i'm Hyunjin!"Jeongin stood there, confused, shocked, completely focused on the person in front of him."oh shit" he thought. "my brother's boyfriend is my crush!"or/ Jeongin being the clueless boy he is, and doesn't notice that his feelings are returned.





	April Fools (Like me)

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so, basically that's my first fic uploading here and i'm,, quite,, nervous.
> 
> i hope my writing doesn't make you lost and that you can enjoy it <3
> 
> (also, i'm not a English native speaker, hope i didn't make too many mistakes ><)

* * *

**"do you think he's really gay? like, we've never seen him talking about a boy or checking one out."**

 

Jeongin looked down at Felix, it's been more than twenty minutes that the two boys debated about whether or not they heard Chan's words right. they're totally confused about the call between the youngest and his brother, but Jeongin is sure his brother was bringing a boy home and not a girl. he was finally with his crush and like he shout out to the younger **"i am so happy, i want you to meet him"** not her. Jeongin was happy he could finally see what does his brother's lover looks like.

 

**"i don't know Hyung, but I'm completely an hundred percent sure Chan said he's coming over with his boyfriend, not girlfriend so."**

 

Felix was frowning his eyebrows, finding the fact that Chan could be gay, or anything else, weird. not that he was homophobic, Felix was probably the gayest of the gayest friends they were with Jeongin and Seungmin, but Chan had always been with girls since he knew him -so forever. it was pretty disturbing at first to hear that your friend that you always believed heterosexual was now in relationship with a boy.

 

**"and so, do you know him? or any thing that could help us find who his boyfriend is?"**

 

**"Chan said his crush was tall, or near his height. hmm, a brunette i supposed, since he always liked brunette girls, and younger than him too! pretty sure he's still in high school. and nothing else."**

 

**"hmm, too vague to find him now... but enough, and you? do you still crush on that dancer guy?"**

 

Felix grinned looking at Jeongin who was reddening. Jeongin was crushing since the first day of school on a guy in his dance class, Hyunjin. his moves were so gracious making the younger admire him, he was so talented and the first time he saw his smile Jeongin literally melted.

 

**"shut up, that's nothing!"**

**"** **sure, sure, that why you're blushing like crazy."**

 

Felix laughed loudly and Jeongin threw a cushion on him, following him and laughing widely after.

 

some time passed, Jeongin heard his brother walking down the alley. when the door opened Jeongin let Felix laying on the couch alone and run in his house's hall. there were three boys all laughing and chatting together. the first one was his big brother, Chan, he couldn't care less so he immediately looked at the others excited. a blond guy was trying to undo his shoes, he seemed funny and kind with his eye smile. he seemed to be the same age as Chan and so he moved on too. he was sure his brother's boyfriend was younger than him, but the last boy made him freeze.

 

**"hi, i'm Hyunjin!"** exclaimed the last boy, putting his hand in front of him to greet him.

 

tall, brunette, and definitely still in high school. Jeongin stood there, confused, shocked, completely focused on the person in front of him. he was lost and suddenly his heart ached.

 

**"oh shit"** he thought. **"my brother's boyfriend is my crush!"**

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a kudo if you enjoyed it, and don't hesitate to also leave comment to tell me what you think about the fic. see ya soon <3


End file.
